This invention relates generally to drum beating apparatus, and more particularly to increasing the drum striking force of the beater, driven by a pedal.
There is need for mechanism enabling creation of a louder sound when a beater strikes a drum, such as a bass drum; and in particular there is need for creation of this effect without the drummer having to apply to his foot all of the energy applied by the beater to the drum at the moment of impact.